


It Was Something They Weren't Taught About

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: It was something that their instructors on Kamino hadn't taught them about, but Rex found he was curious about some human interactions.





	It Was Something They Weren't Taught About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flowersforgraves on dreamwidth.

Their instructors on Kamino had never instructed any of them on how to deal with human relationships and casual touching outside of the military doctrine that they learned. 

Pats on the shoulder, he knew well enough meant that their instructor was pleased with the outcome his team had accomplished for the exercise.

Hugs? They were an odd thing that he knew he'd seen civilians do with each other and sometimes his brothers. The first time he'd been hugged happened after a successful rescue of civilians caught behind enemy lines. One of them came up to him after the ships had gotten them back to friendly lines and gently hugged each of them starting with him.

Ahsoka hugged him in her excitement of a mission completed without the help of General Skywalker or General Kenobi. It left him feeling strange and intrigued by the gesture despite the war demanding his full attention.

After the death of the Jedi and rise of the Empire, he found himself surprised when Ahsoka hugged him again, but this time he gladly hugged her back.


End file.
